The disclosure relates generally to a pallet gap filler that can be employed to prevent tip-over incidents of heavy items in transit.
Rack systems are widely available and often very high in value. They can be provided as storage racks, mainframe racks, computer racks, security device racks, etc. When rack systems are loaded, the total value of each rack system and the load can be in the millions of dollars. Rack systems are typically tall, heavy and relatively unstable. They are often top-heavy and prone to tipping over especially during transport.